Make You Love Me Again
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Perasaanku tetap sama, tidak menghilang ataupun berkurang sedikitpun. Bahkan saat kamu pergi menjadi ninja pelarian selama beberapa tahun. Aku selalu menantimu kembali. Kembali ke desa tempatmu lahir ini. / "Berapa kalipun akan kukatakan padamu" / "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengulangi kata-kataku beberapa tahun lalu kan?" / -Sequel Make You Love Me


_Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa minna-chan_ #plak Kembali lagi bersama dengan diriku dengan _pairing _SasuHina~ Sebelumnya kukatakan kepada kalian, ini adalah _sequel _dari **Make You Love Me**! Karena ada yang minta _sequel_-nya, makanya aku membuatnya dengan inspirasi yang pas-pas-an~

Oke, cukup sekian~ Selamat membaca~

::

::

Perasaanku tetap sama. Tidak menghilang ataupun berkurang sedikitpun.

Bahkan saat kamu pergi menjadi ninja pelarian selama beberapa tahun. Aku selalu menantimu kembali..

Kembali ke desa tempatmu lahir ini..

**»• Make You Love Me Again •«**

Perang ninja keempat sudah berakhir. Penantianku terhadap seorang ninja pelarian yang kini kembali lagi ke desa sudah selesai. Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah kamu tahu? Aku masih menyimpan perasaan ini.

Setelah perang itu berakhir, desa kembali dibangun. Memperbaiki kerusakan akibat perbuatan dari Madara dan Juubi. Sebulan setelah perang itu, desa sudah kembali tenang seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Ninja yang turut serta dalam perang itu juga sudah sehat tanpa luka yang berbekas. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.. Seorang Uchiha kembali ke desanya.

Aku berjalan-jalan di sekitar Konoha, aku tidak ditemani oleh tim-ku karena tidak ada misi yang kami ambil. Untuk menghabiskan waktu luangku, inilah yang kulakukan. Aku kembali teringat, tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh lelaki itu. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat tersebut berharap seseorang yang kucari berada di sana.

Ternyata aku benar, kini aku kembali berhadapan dengannya, aku menatap dia. Awalnya dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku disana. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah menyadarinya sehingga ia membuang mukanya terhadapku. Ah~ apakah dia belum memiliki perasaan kepadaku?

Aku berjalan mendekati ke arahnya, sama seperti saat itu. Kali ini aku akan mengingatkan kembali perasaanku terhadapnya. Untungnya saat itu ia sedang sendirian sehingga aku dapat mengatakannya dengan tenang.

"Sasuke" panggilku saat aku sudah berada di depannya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hn?" kata itu lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya tidak menatapku, mungkin Sasuke tidak mau melihat wajahku. Apakah dia membenciku?

"Mungkin kamu sudah lupa. Tapi.. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya sama sekali" aku mulai membicarakan apa tujuanku bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang awalnya tidak menatapku, kini matanya tertuju padaku. Aku sedikit malu, mungkin rona merah sudah keluar di wajahku ini. Aku menunduk, aku harus mengumpulkan keberanian itu sekali lagi.

"Berapa kalipun akan kukatakan padamu" aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Kini aku siap, aku telah siap mengatakannya kembali.

"Sampai sekarang perasaanku padamu masih sama. Aku menyukaimu Sasuke" sukses sudah aku mengungkapkan isi hatiku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini aku mengumpulkan keberanian yang lebih karena Sasuke sudah terlihat berbeda.

Tatapannya menjadi lebih tajam dan aku benar-benar terhanyut oleh tatapannya tersebut. Tatapan yang membuat diriku menyukai dirinya, tatapan tajam yang sungguh mempesonaku.

"Oh begitu" bagaikan _**nostalgia**_, Sasuke hanya menjawabnya seperti itu lagi. Ah~ apakah ini benar-benar sudah berakhir? Apakah kamu tidak memiliki perasaan sedikitpun padaku bahkan setelah kamu kembali ke desa ini?

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah" iya, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Itu sudah kukatakan padamu beberapa tahun lalu. Jika aku menyerah, semuanya akan berakhir sampai disini saja. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Perasaanku padamu sudah sangat besar, bergejolak di dalam dada sehingga aku ingin kamu merasakannya juga.

Perasaanku padamu tidak akan berkurang sedikitpun walaupun waktu terus berjalan dan waktu juga yang nantinya akan memisahkan kita. Aku mengangkat wajahku.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" kukatakan hal itu dengan mantap dan tegas. Aku menatap matanya dalam. Kulihat Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tck!" Sasuke tersenyum, tapi bukan tersenyum tulus. Aku merasa ia tersenyum meremehkanku. Ia merasa aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan hatinya, tapi ia salah. Aku pasti akan bisa mendapatkanmu Sasuke.

"Begitu.." akhirnya Sasuke mau juga membalas perkataanku. Aku menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataannya sambil terus menatap matanya.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu mengulangi kata-kataku beberapa tahun lalu kan?" setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke pun pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut.

Kali ini aku tidak akan kaget seperti dulu, karena hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Aku melihat sosoknya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku akan berusaha, akan kulakukan segala cara supaya di hatinya tertanam sosokku.

::

::

"_**Ohayou **_Sasuke-_**kun**_" ucapku. Pagi ini aku tidak sengaja bertemunya di jalan saat aku sedang memutar-mutar mengelilingi desa.

Sepertinya Sasuke juga tidak ada kerjaan, oleh sebab itu ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan berjalan-jalan. Merasa sapaanku tidak digubris olehnya, aku berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu aku kembali mengucapkan salamku terhadapnya.

"_**Ohayou**_" ucapku. Aku menunggu. Apa aku akan mendapat balasan sapaan darinya? Aku terus menunggu sambil terus mengikuti dirinya dari belakang.

"Oha.." kucoba untuk menyapanya kembali. Tapi perkataanku sudah terpotong karena dia berhenti tiba-tiba. Lalu dia membalikkan badannya menghadapku dengan tatapan datar.

Aku pun gugup, matanya menatap mataku dengan datar. "Aku mendengarnya jadi dapatkah kau tidak mengulang perkataanmu itu?" ucapnya. Aku mengangguk kikuk. Lalu akhirnya ia kembali berjalan dan aku kembali mengikutinya.

Hari ini masih sangat pagi karena langit belum disinari oleh matahari dan masih sedikit warga desa yang mulai beraktivitas. Tidak kusangka di pagi ini aku dapat bertemu dengannya. Kukira seorang Uchiha sepertinya akan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam rumah untuk mengasah kemampuannya.

Tapi Uchiha satu ini, ia berkeliling desa. Apakah dia sedang berpatroli pagi? Sasuke ternyata orang yang rajin ya. Menyadari hal itu, aku makin merasa bahwa diriku semakin menyukai dirinya.

Aku tersenyum, kusadari sepertinya Sasuke memperhatikanku. Sehingga aku merona tiba-tiba dan kakiku merasa kaku. Aku berhenti berjalan. Kulihat Sasuke juga menghentikan langkahnya karena aku berhenti tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Akhirnya aku menatap wajahnya kembali. Tidak bisa! Aku membelakangi dia. Wajahnya terlalu keren sehingga aku tidak dapat menatapnya. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Tidak boleh seperti ini! Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana aku akan melangkah lebih maju?

Aku membalikkan badanku lagi, aku masih malu. Sehingga aku menundukkan wajahku. Tapi kembali lagi aku mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk berhadapan dengannya. Aku mengangkat wajahku kembali.

"Aku akan berusaha" aku tersenyum semanis mungkin. Aku yakin aku sudah berusaha sebisaku. Aku harus berusaha sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan dari Sakura lagi. Kali ini aku juga tidak akan mendapatkannya menggunakan makanan, aku akan melakukannya dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha.

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke, aku menatap matanya. Mata hitamnya yang awalnya menatapku tajam, kini aku merasa tatapan tajamnya semakin melemah. Aku terkejut! Sasuke tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya. Ada apa? Aku pun menggeser badanku supaya aku dapat melihat wajahnya.

Tapi usahaku sia-sia karena badannya terlalu tinggi sehingga aku harus bediri di depannya untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Aku berjalan ke depannya, tapi saat aku sudah sampai didepannya. Sasuke malah membalikkan badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Aku pun kembali berjalan ke depannya. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak membalikkan badannya. Sehingga aku dapat menyadari ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. "Sa.. Sasuke-kun. Wajahmu memerah" ucapku gugup. Wajahku pun ikut memerah. Kulihat wajah Sasuke semakin memerah. Dan aku baru menyadarinya, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Langkahku untuk mendapatkan hatimu sudah meningkat satu tingkat.

::

::

"Hei Sasuke-_**kun**_, apakah aku sudah maju selangkah?" ucapku kembali tersenyum kepadanya. Kulihat kembali lagi Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Aku jadi terkikik pelan.

Setelah kejadian meronanya wajah Sasuke untuk yang pertama kali, aku jadi semakin percaya diri untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Aku yakin pasti Sasuke sudah memiliki sedikit perasaan padaku walaupun itu hanya sedikit.

"Hei, Sasuke-_**kun**_. Jadi aku sudah maju selangkah kan?" tanyaku lagi tetap dengan senyumku yang mengembang. Aku tidak dapat menghentikan senyumku ini. Jadi bersiaplah Sasuke, aku akan melangkah sampai ke tingkat terakhir hatimu..

"Dasar bodoh. Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu"

**Owari**

Selesai! Sesuai permintaan para _readers_, aku sudah membuat _sequel_-nya. Gomen jika kurang memuaskan, dan _gomen _juga kalau akhirnya ceritanya menggantung lagi.

Ya aku sudah berusaha membuatnya dengan waktu yang kugunakan untuk membuat ff ini selama kira-kira kurang lebih tiga jam.

Oke, cukup sekian dariku. _Arigatou_~

_Spesial Thanks to Reviewers from _**Make You Love Me**_:_

**hyuuga hana-chan**

**livylaval**

**Anne Garbo**

**nuri**

**flowers lavender**

**Rifvany Hinata-chan**

**Malfoy1409**

**AishaMath**

**Si Sasu-chan cibhi**

**wiendzbica**

**Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin**


End file.
